Alone
by MirrorSakura
Summary: Was she alone? She didn't knew... ONESHOT ExT


_Author's note – Konichiwa all! How are you? Ok. This story is OKAY I think… XD It's a ExT pairing :D I think OOC. ABITT… Not sure ne?_

_Disclaimer – I do NOT own CCS in any sort of way. I'm a loyal fan tho. XD._

* * *

**A certain amethyst eyed girl sat on the bench in the park, munching an apple as she read her book, winter has arrived however she loved snow. **

**Although she was cute and all, she was unpopular in school, due to the fact that she was a nerd. However, she was very, VERY rich. And she wasn't totally alone… Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol were her friends since childhood, they always played together. **

**The cold wind brushed her hair gently and she just casually sweeped it behind her ear. **

**Suddenly she felt something hot press against her neck, she yelped in surprise. The boy behind her grinned and gave her the hot chocolate. **

"**Homework?"**

"**Nope. Just a book. Hey you shouldn't creep up on people like that… It freaked me out…" **

"**Haha, you should be more oblivious to your surroundings Miss Daidouji."**

**Tomoyo smiled at him gently and patted the seat beside her.**

**He then sat down beside her drinking his can of hot chocolate, looking at the sky as well.**

**Tomoyo glanced at him and thought…**

"**Maybe I should ask him now… It's now or never!" **

"**Hiiragizawa-san… What type of girls do you like? I mean not to be rude and stuff…"**

**Eriol looked at her then his expression was thoughtful.**

"**Hmm… Letsay, I like all sorts of girls. But if they are evil in ways, I loathe them. I don't mind you either Miss Daidouji."**

**She blushed slightly at the comment and Eriol smiled at her shyness.**

**Then Eriol got a cellphone call from someone, Tomoyo could hear that it was a girl, angrily screaming at him…**

"**WHY, OH WHY, ARE YOU WITH TOMOYO DAIDOUJI THE NERD?"**

"**Calm down! Gah… What's wrong with you?"**

"**WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH **_**YOU?**_**"**

"**Nothing's wrong with me. I don't hate her… She's my friend." **

**Tomoyo looked down at her shoes… **_**He already has a girlfriend Tomoyo, stop trying so hard. He would never fall for you. **_

**The conversation continued, and Tomoyo got fed up and quickly said, **

"**Er… I gotta go; anyway you're busy talking to your girlfriend… See you Hiiragizawa-san…"**

**She grabbed her bag and walked away, Eriol stood there on the phone opened mouthed and didn't reply to the person on the phone, he flipped it shut and sighed. **

"**Tomoyo… Why have you become like that? You were always so carefree in the past… Why Tomoyo… Why?"**

_**AT HOME at Tomoyo's house**_

**Tomoyo slammed the door of her bedroom and flipped open her laptop. While waiting she bathed. After that she wore her light blue bathrobe and sat down by her computer. She flinged her hair back and started typing.**

**Finishing the story she had just written on realizing that Sakura wasn't online she opened her online chatline, scrolled through the list of names on the net, looking for an interesting name. **

**Finally she came to a stop at "BlueKnight".**

**She played the song "Blue Tears" by Mizuki and Haruka and smiled. **

**She then started typing,**

"**Hi. Nice to meet you… "**

**She went to the nearby coffee machine in her room and grabbed a cup.**

"**Hi! Great to meet you as well LavenderQueen, the greatest story writer I've ever seen! Wow, I've never chatted with someone so famous before… It's an honour!"**

**Tomoyo smiled, she was ever so popular on the net. She quickly typed back a message.**

"**, Thanks Blue, you're not that bad yourself, I've seen your stories before. Their great too!"**

_**NEARBY DAIDOUJI'S HOUSE**_

**Eriol smiled as he read the message on screen, he never really chatted with a famous writer before. He read the message fast and quick.**

"**, Thanks Blue, you're not that bad yourself, I've seen your stories before. Their great too!"**

**He typed back.**

"**:D, Thanks Queen! Hey… How old are you? Do you actually live in Japan like your profile says?"**

"**Yep, I'm 18 btw. How bout you?"**

**Eriol looked at the message and typed back quick. **

"**I'm 19. From Japan as well."**

"**Wow. Close."**

_**AT THE DAIDOUJI RESIDENCE**_

**Tomoyo continued typing to the person, she finally felt exhausted and told him…**

"**Hey, why don't we meet one day and have a cup of coffee, have a little chat as well? I'll give you my number if you want? Or do you want to give me yours?"**

"**Hmm, Okay… Which coffee shop?"**

"**Letsee… How about 'Sweets&Cakes'? **

'**Okay, tomorrow at 1.pm?"**

"**, Sure, your handphone number?"**

"**It's – 81098926"**

**(A/N: It's not real btw. Just some random numbers. XD)**

"**Kay, I'll message you the details later Blue."**

"**Ok, see you!"**

"**Bye!"**

**Finishing the last words, she pressed enter and threw herself on the bed…**

**Smiling she whispered…**

"**Another meeting and a friend…"**

**She quickly texted a message to him recording the details for tomorrow.**

_**NEXT DAY**_

**Tomoyo yawned… "Today, I'm going to meet 'BlueKnight', what should I wear?"**

**She opened her wardrobe and got out a beige jacket, a blue sweater, a white scarf, her favourite pair of jeans and her cowboy boots. **

"**Wow, I never actually wore these things before… Not since… Mum died…"**

**She turned to the window and smiled…**

"**But I won't cry. Mum is in a nice place after all…"**

**Her maids cooked her breakfast and brought it to her room, she thanked them and ate it heartily, and then she bathed and got dressed. She placed her cellphone, wallet and her car-keys into her pockets. Then placed a kiss onto her mother's photo and drove her car.**

_**Sweets & Cakes**_

**Eriol sat down at the table where he was supposed to meet 'LavenderQueen'; he was dressed in a black long jacket and inside was a blue white striped t-shirt he went it with a pair of beige jeans.**

**He ordered a cuppa coffee and opened his book. Soon a sweet voice piped up from behind his book.**

"**Hi, are you 'BlueKnight'?"**

**Eriol placed down his book and was about to say yes… When he saw who 'LavenderQueen' actually was. **

"**To-Tomoyo? You're- You're 'LavenderQueen'?"**

"**Hiiragizawa-kun? Er… Sorry... Wrong person."**

**Then Tomoyo quickly got up and ran out the shop. Eriol took a second to realize she was running, then he got up from his seat and followed suit. **

**Tomoyo ran as fast as she could… Ignoring the people who were staring at her. She thought… "What am I running from actually? From the one I love? But he loves someone else. Why should I care?"**

**Behind her, she didn't realize that a blue-haired boy was running after her, pushing through the crowds and giving chase.**

**Soon, Tomoyo arrived at Penguin Park… The place she always loved. Where she relived her childhood memories. She sat down on the swings… Remembering how she, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran used to play with each other… **

**Then she stood up and went to the vending machine nearby, and pressed the button for hot chocolate, and sat back down on the swings. She hugged her cup of hot chocolate in her hands to gain warmth from them.**

**Eriol finally reached Penguin Park… He smiled at Tomoyo's figure that was on the swings and walked silently up behind her… Then he hugged her from behind… His hands around her shoulders.**

**Tomoyo turned around… Then she heard him whisper,**

"**Tomoyo… Why do you run from me? What happened to you that made you not like your old self? What happened? Why do you always have a fake smile?"**

**Tomoyo settled her hot chocolate down on the floor. Then she stood up facing him,**

"**Because I love you Eriol-kun. I always did. And you always had a girlfriend because I wasn't bold enough to confess. My mother died, how can I be so carefree like before?"**

**Eriol looked at her, his expression held shock, surprise and if she looked closely, concern and love. He walked up beside her and hugged her…**

"**Tomoyo… I'm sorry… I-I didn't know…"**

**Tomoyo smiled and a single tear came out of her eyes,**

"**I am always alone Eriol-kun. I'll always be… Sakura and Syaoran are getting married soon and you are dating Shino-chan. Sighh " **

"**Tomoyo… You're not alone… You have me… I-I..."**

**She silenced him with her finger, then she picked up her can of hot chocolate, then walked away.**

**Suddenly from behind, Eriol hugged her again... This time he said out loud.**

"**Tomoyo… I love you."**

**She gasped and turned around her mouth slightly opened; Eriol took this chance and kissed her. Tomoyo surprised kiss back and when they eventually broke for air Tomoyo asked softly,**

"**What about Shino-chan?"**

**Eriol smiled at her and patted her on the head,**

"**I never did like her you know, my dear LavenderQueen."**

**Tomoyo then realized they never did complete their meeting as writers.**

"**Ehh? BlueKnight is you right?"**

**Eriol then nodded happily, then suddenly snow started to fall on to them… He held her hand in his and she held him close. She thought… **

_**I was never really alone was I? **_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**NE!!! Hellos! How was it? PLS RxR:D!**

**RATE RATE AND REVIEW! **


End file.
